1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods for cooperative enforcement of anti-virus protections on computer systems connected to one or more networks, such as Local Area Networks (LANs) and Wide Area Networks (WANs), including the Internet.
2. Description of the Background Art
The first computers were largely stand-alone units with no direct connection to other computers or computer networks. Data exchanges between computers were mainly accomplished by exchanging magnetic or optical media such as floppy disks. Over time, more and more computers were connected to each other using Local Area Networks or “LANs”. In both cases, maintaining security and controlling what information a computer user could access was relatively simple because the overall computing environment was limited and clearly defined.
In traditional computing networks, a desktop computer largely remained in a fixed location and was physically connected to a single local network via Ethernet. More recently, however, an increasingly large number of business and individual users are using portable computing devices, such as laptop computers, that are moved frequently and that connect into more than one network. For example, many users now have laptop computers that are plugged into a corporate network during the day and are plugged into a home network during the evening. Computers can be connected to networks at home, at work, and in numerous other locations. Many users also have home computers that are remotely connected to various organizations from time to time through wide area networks (WANs), including the Internet. The number of computing devices, and the number of networks that these devices connect to, has increased dramatically in recent years.
In addition, various types of connections may be utilized to connect to these different networks. A dial-up modem may be used for remote access to an office network. Various types of wireless connectivity, including IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 and Bluetooth, are also increasingly popular. Wireless networks often have a large number of users that are occasionally connected from time to time. Moreover, connection to these networks is often very easy, as connection does not require a physical link. Wireless and other types of networks are frequently provided in cafes, airports, convention centers, and other public locations to enable mobile computer users to connect to the Internet. Increasingly, users are also using the Internet to remotely connect to a number of different systems and networks. For example, a user may connect his or her home computer to a corporate network through a virtual private network (VPN) which creates a secure session between the home computer and the corporation's network.
As more and more computers are connecting to a number of different networks (including the Internet), a whole new set of challenges face network administrators and individual users alike: previously closed computing environments are now open to a worldwide network of computer systems. Specific challenges, for example, include the following: (1) attacks by perpetrators (hackers) capable of damaging the local computer systems, misusing those systems, or stealing proprietary data and programs; (2) unauthorized access to external data (e.g., pornographic or other inappropriate Web sites); (3) infiltration by viruses and “Trojan horse” programs; and (4) employee abuse of business computer resources for unauthorized personal activities (e.g., accessing on-line games or streaming audio/video programs).
One mechanism traditionally used to address several of the above challenges is a firewall product. Traditional firewall products guard a boundary (or gateway) between a local network, such as a corporate network, and a larger network, such as the Internet. These products primarily regulate traffic between physical networks by establishing and enforcing rules that regulate access based upon the type of access request, the source requesting access, the connection port to be accessed, and other factors. For example, a firewall may permit access from a specific IP address or range (or zone) of IP addresses, but deny access from other addresses. However, one of the implications of the increasing number of devices occasionally connected to different networks is that traditional corporate firewall technologies are no longer effective. Traditional firewall technology guarding a network boundary does not protect against traffic that does not traverse that boundary. It does not regulate traffic between two devices within the network or two devices outside the network. A corporate firewall provides some degree of protection when a device is connected to that particular corporate network, but it provides no protection when the device is connected to other networks. In addition, a traditional firewall may not protect against intrusions originating from a remote device which is connected to a corporate (or similar) network.
More recently, a security measure that has been utilized by many users is to install a personal firewall (or end point security) product on a computer system to control traffic into and out of the system. An end point security product can regulate all traffic into and out of a particular computer. For example, an end point security product may expressly seek authorization from a user or administrator (or from a policy established by a user or administrator) for each network connection to or from a computing device, including connections initiated from the device and those initiated from external sources. This enables a user or administrator to monitor what applications on a device are accessing the Internet. It also enforces security by obtaining authorization for each Internet or network connection to (or from) the device.
Another protective measure implemented by many users and administrators is to install an anti-virus application on their machines to provide protection against infiltration by viruses and “Trojan horse” programs. An anti-virus application typically includes an engine which has a database or repository of virus information (typically referred to as “virus signatures”) that enables identification of viruses and other malicious code. At specified intervals the anti-virus engine will scan the computer system to detect any files that match known virus signatures. The anti-virus engine may also analyze new files received, opened, or saved on the computer system in order to bar infiltration by viruses. For example, the anti-virus engine may check e-mail attachments received by the local system. Typically, the anti-virus engine analyzes all files that are to be stored locally before such files are saved to disk in an effort to avoid installation of files containing viruses. Anti-virus programs are currently available from a number of vendors, including Norton (Symantec), McAfee, and Trend Micro. Typically, these vendors of anti-virus programs also provide frequent virus signature updates (usually through provision of a virus-data definition or “DAT” file) as new viruses are discovered. The updated virus information in the DAT file received by a user is added to the local database or repository, enabling identification and avoidance of new viruses.
Although end point security and anti-virus products, when properly used, provide considerable protection to users and administrators of computer systems and networks, several problems remain. One problem is that if a machine connected to a corporate network (e.g., a remote client machine connected through a VPN gateway) is infected with a virus, it may infect other machines on the same network. An infected computer that is connected to a particular network (e.g., a corporate LAN) may put the entire network at risk. For instance, the computer may be infected with a virus that intentionally tries to spread itself to other machines in the network. One machine that is not running the correct anti-virus engine or is not equipped with current virus signature definitions may jeopardize the security of the entire network. Ensuring that machines are running current anti-virus programs is particularly important, as virus issues are very time sensitive. New viruses are frequently released that cannot be identified using older anti-virus engines and definitions. It becomes critical therefore to promptly update anti-virus applications on all machines in a network in a timely fashion before the network is infiltrated by a newly released virus.
Several currently available tools provide functionality for “pushing” program updates, including anti-virus engine and virus signature updates, to client machines. Typically, this is in the nature of a one-time broadcast of new anti-virus engine and/or virus definition (DAT file) updates. A number of anti-virus products also include functionality that automatically checks for the availability of updates from a vendor website and downloads any such updates to the client device. While these current solutions make updates available, they do not provide any mechanism for centralized enforcement of anti-virus policies. Existing solutions do not ensure that all machines accessing a network have installed and are using current versions of particular anti-virus products, nor do they ensure that two or more machines that are connected together are sufficiently protected against virus infiltration. For example, a Trojan horse routine on a client computer may intentionally deactivate the anti-virus engine on that machine. A user may also intentionally or unintentionally disable virus checking on the machine. Another concern is that these current solutions typically allow client machines to connect to a network before pushing updates to such client machines. These limitations make the network potentially vulnerable to malicious code on a client machine that is connected to the network.
What is needed is a solution that ensures that all machines connected to a server or a network, including client computers that are joining (e.g., remotely connecting to) a network, are using specified anti-virus products to protect against infiltration by viruses. This solution should verify that all machines connected to a network (or each other) are using current releases of both anti-virus engines and virus signature updates to provide appropriate protection to all users. The solution should also bar access to the network to non-compliant systems that are not using current versions of the required anti-virus programs. Ideally, the solution should be easy to use and should facilitate updating anti-virus engines and virus signature definitions on all systems as and when required in an efficient and time-sensitive manner. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.